


For Those I Love

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Got Bullied as a Fledgling, Fledgling Castiel, Good Big Brother Gabriel, Heaven, M/M, Protective Gabriel, brotherly sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel was a fledgling in Heaven, he used to be bullied by his older, bigger brothers. To stop this problem, Gabriel takes measures into his own hands. <br/>And Sam learns the real reason why Gabriel became a Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a prompt from Moriartyyouassbutt on Tumblr to check out my Tumblr, check me out, I'm " of-the-intelligent-predilection " and I'd love to have you as a new follower, and who knows I might follow you back!

  
_“Come on Castiel. Is that the best you can do?” Raphael jeered. A few of the others joined in as Castiel picked himself off of the ground painfully. He brushed the dirt off of his pants and brushed the gravel from his skin, face placid. As per usual, as soon as he'd successfully gotten the gravel out of his skin, he was attacked again. As someone, he assumed it was probably Naomi, kicked him in the middle of his back, he watched the gold, pearl, and white of heaven in front of his eyes as he fell._   
_“Stop it! Stop it all of you!” Gabriel's voice broke through the laughing and jeering of his siblings. They all got a little quieter but they still managed to kick some dirt and gravel into Castiel's face. Castiel felt Gabriel heft him off the ground and back onto his feet and held his breath worriedly. But Gabriel held his small brother against his leg instead of pushing him down again._   
_“What do you think you're doing?” Gabriel demanded angrily. Castiel forced his eyes off the ground to look up at his older brother. Gabriel wasn't looking at him though- this surprised Castiel, since usually when Micheal asked such things it was of him- instead, Gabriel was looking around at their brothers and sisters._   
_“Castiel needs to learn how to fight. He's too weak,” Naomi said, voice sounding reasonable. Gabriel's grip on him tightened._   
_“According to whom?” He demanded, “I return from a trip and find you lot beating up my favorite brother because you think he's not STRONG enough!” Gabriel's grace flared brightly red in his anger._   
_“Father wanted Castiel to learn to be a warrior, but Castiel is too tiny to-” Raphael started to say._   
_“He's only a FLEDGLING!” Gabriel yelled, his angel blade appearing in his left hand. Castiel looked up at the Archangel worriedly._   
_“We were only teaching him. We were doing what Father commanded.” Another brother said. Gabriel took a threatening half step towards the group and they backed up._   
_“Get out of my sight before I smite every single one of you!” Gabriel growled. The other angels scattered. Castiel did the math in his head quickly; with the amount of angels there was, even Gabriel didn't stand a chance. But he was angry enough and big enough to warn them off. They flew away._   
_Once they were gone, Castiel simply took his brother's hand quietly and looked back at the ground._   
_“Castiel,” Gabriel said softly even though his grace still burned dark red. Castiel looked up at the Messenger and let a singular tear escape his defenses to speak to Gabriel of his grief. Gabriel's face clouded over._   
_“Did Father really order this?” Gabriel kneeled so that he could look Castiel in the eye._   
_“Not.... Not exactly,” Castiel said, quietly. He watched Gabriel's grace turn from red to dark blue in sorrow. Gabriel had the most expressionistic grace that Castiel had ever seen in the older angels. It was easy, with other fledglings, to read their feelings through their grace. But the angels lost most emotions, except grief for lost souls and joyous praise for the Father, as they grew older. Gabriel, however, had spent a lot of time on Earth, with the Humans, and picked up a lot of different emotions from them. And displayed them freely._   
_“Then why would our brothers treat you so?” Gabriel asked, putting his hand on Castiel's cheek. Castiel felt love seep through the connection of their grace, calming his emotional state._   
_“They do not love me as you do. They think I am wayward, that I do not love Father as they do. But they are wrong, Gabriel, I love Father more than anything!” Castiel insisted eagerly. His surreal blue eyes pleaded eagerly. Gabriel's grace changed to warm gold and he chuckled, the perfect skin around his eyes crinkling as he squinted in his laughter. It made Castiel smile and the small corner of the angel's domain, that they were in, light up._   
_“Oh my dearest Castiel. I know you do. Do not fear the others. They say you are too weak, but you are not. You are very strong, you just do not know how to use your strength yet. Someday, you will have something that will teach you how to use your strength and passion to the best of your abilities. Until then, I will speak to Father and make sure everything is taken care of. Do you understand?” Gabriel held Castiel by his shoulders and smiled. The fledgling nodded eagerly._   
_“Go, Castiel, join the other fledglings. I must speak to Father now.”_   
_“Thank you Gabriel!” Castiel said happily, forgetting his troubles with his older brethren and hugging the Archangel before flying off._   
_Gabriel sighed._

“Hey Gabe,” Sam greeted as he walked into the kitchen smiling at his angel, who was currently making himself a batch of chocolate chip pancakes. Gabriel recognized Sam's presence but was too busy thinking about the past to answer. At least until Sam came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. Gabriel jumped slightly.  
“Hey Gabriel, lost in thought?” Sam asked, putting his head on top of the much shorter man's head. Gabriel rolled his eyes and moved his head out from under Sam's.  
“Yeah,” He said, trying to force his tone to be light. It obviously didn't work since Sam's face clouded with worry.  
“What's wrong? Is it Cas? Is it Dean? Is ther-” Sam started listing off all the things he could think of that might make his special angel look so sad. Gabriel stopped him by forcing a few chocolate chips into his mouth.  
“It's nothing, Sam, I'm just thinking about something that happened a /long/ time ago,” Gabriel said with kiss to Sam's cheek (he had to go on tip toes to do it but he was used to that by now). He quickly turned back to his pancakes so that they wouldn't burn. If they did, he could still just snap them back to perfection, but that wasn't the point. Sam sighed but turned to get coffee instead of interrogating the stubborn archangel/trickster. He ran his fingers along the cold marble of the counter top before taking a mug from the cabinet.  
Dean and Cas trailed into the kitchen, still half asleep. Gabriel took a look at his now human brother and felt grief flicker across his grace. Castiel smiled at him and rubbed his eyes, reminding Gabriel of his fledgling years.  
God it was painful.


	2. Chapter 2

  
_“But why! Why do you let them bully him like this!?” Gabriel asked, angry again. But not at the Father, never at the Father. He was angry at his brethren._  
 _The Father gazed at his Messenger with a mixture of knowing sadness and love._  
 _“I have my reasons, Gabriel. After all, as my human children say, I work in mysterious ways. Just believe me that all this will lead to what must come, in the end,” God said, “Look at this child, Gabriel,” he held up a molded piece of soul, “Do you know who this is?”_  
 _“No,” Gabriel said, stubbornly. He could, if he felt like it. The Father just shook his head._  
 _“This is Dean Winchester. He'll be very important in yours and Castiel's lives. He'll have to go through hardships and terrible terrible things. He'll lose people very close to him. He'll have to learn to kill, lie, and steal. But he's very important-”_  
 _“You think that all humans are important,” Gabriel pointed out._  
 _“That's because they are. But I'm speaking relatively.”_  
 _“Oh.”_  
 _“My point is that this young soul, that has currently not done anything wrong, will have to go through many hardships to fulfill what he was made to do. But in the end, even the hardship will be worth it.”_  
 _“So you won't help Castiel?” Gabriel asked, looking away from the young, apparently important, soul to his Father. God smiled at him sadly._  
 _“No, I won't. Some things happen for a reason. Sometimes, my beloved have to go through struggles to reach their full potential. And sometimes my beloved have to witness struggles to do so as well,” the Father answered. Gabriel looked down, not quite understanding, but still getting that his beloved Father was not coming to his poor Castiel's aid._  
 _“Thank you for listening to my prayers Father. Even though you have said no to my request, I will continue to serve you. For you are beyond perfect and glorious and lovely and fearsome, and you are omniscient. I pray that you would help me serve you to the best of my abilities and express my love for you,” Gabriel said, bowing deeply._  
 _“I love you Gabriel. And I love Castiel,” The Father said lovingly. Gabriel nodded before flying away._  
 _He flew to Earth, to the top of Mount Kilimanjaro, and watched the stars. Upset, though he couldn't recognize at whom or what he was upset. He just stared at the stars, thinking of what he could do._  
 _Then it hit him like the cold air it the body of his vessel._  
 _God never said that he couldn't help._  
 _Gabriel knew what he had to do, and he couldn't do it in Heaven._  
  
Castiel was talking, something about a djinn or something like that. Gabriel shook himself from his reminiscing to attempt to listen. But it was hard to focus when he A) didn't feel like it and B) was cuddling with Sammy. Oh look, Dean was arguing. How unsurprising.  
“What do you think, Gabe?” Sam asked. Gabriel quickly reviewed what everyone had been saying. Castiel was thinking that they should go hunt a djinn in Florida. Dean disagreed, not wanting to risk Castiel getting touched since he was no longer an angel. Gabriel yawned and snapped a chocolate coke into existence.  
“I don't know. Perhaps we should. I mean, c'mon Dean, you've been keeping Castiel locked up in the bunker for weeks. I'd be beyond stir crazy if I were him. Besides, could you handle being locked up for weeks? No. Besides, you've got me with you to handle it,” Gabriel shrugged. He looked up from his chocolate coke, Dean was frowning at him and Castiel was smiling, glad that Gabriel was on his side. Gabriel twisted to look up at Sam's face. Sam smiled down at him.  
“I don't thi-”  
“Dean, please,” Castiel said, turning to his lover and giving him the puppy dog eyes that he picked up from Sam, “I know that you are just trying to keep me safe, but in between the three of you, a whole angel legion couldn't get to me. They've tried before, with just Gabriel, but he kept me safe.”  
“When was this?” Sam asked, running his fingers up Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel felt a strange sense of something like panic in his core. Everything turned to slow motion as he saw Castiel start to open his mouth to answer.  
“A long time ago, it was nothing really,” Gabriel interrupted, voice tight, “The point is that Castiel will be perfectly safe. So what do you say Deano?” Everybody looked at Dean who was bouncing his knee and looked less than happy. He bit his lip, knocked his knuckles on the side of his chair a few times, and finally let out a slow sigh.  
“Fine. But if anything happens, Gabriel, you take care of Castiel first and foremost, then you gank those bastards,” he relented, pointing at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded before poofing out of existence.  
Why did he feel panicked when Castiel mention Gabriel's past of protecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that I disappeared for a while! I'm lazy and busy simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Gabriel walked past the pile of dead djinn calmly, _“It wasn't my fault”_ a constant mantra in his head. He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying wasn't his fault. To be honest, it was all a bit hazy for him.  
There had been a Trickster there. One he used to know.  
“That wasn't my fault,” he reasoned to himself.  
Said Trickster really hated him. Wouldn't know why, he just did.  
“ _Not my fault,_ ” he shrugged. He looked at the angel sigils that he couldn't have gotten past if it hadn't been for his Trickster “friend” and and Trickster..... well, tricks. What? He couldn't bear to keep his Loki personality constantly locked up.  
“I'm gonna say that that's also not my fault. I'll blame Micheal or Raphael or somebody,” he thought. Who knew that Loki was so protective? Well, Gabriel did, but honestly.  
Gabriel remembered perfectly the first time he'd allowed Loki to make an appearance in front of the other angels. Not that he wanted to, understand. But because he was an angel and they kind of have a perfect memory of everything.  
  
 _Castiel was standing defiantly in the middle of the circle of his brothers. They were all staring at him like he was the scum of the Angel Legion._  
 _Perhaps he was. But he didn't care._  
 _“Castiel, brother, this all could have been so simple,” Micheal sad with a smile of disappointment, “yet you refuse to obey the commands of your centurion.”_  
 _“Father would not wish us to hurt Samandriel.”_  
 _“Father ordered us to train you and Samandriel. You were trained,” Raphael said coldly, unemotionally, “But apparently not well enough.”_  
 _Castiel missed Gabriel's entrance. To be honest, everyone did. Except poor, ashamed Samandriel, who gawked at the Archangel who'd been missing for a while. Gabriel put a finger over his lips and winked at Samandriel._  
 _“Am I not the best soldier in the Angel Legion? Did I not exceed expectations and surpass all the other fledglings and even some of the older angels in my training?” Castiel asked, he was still rather young, having just exited the fledgling stage, “I have showed you over and over again my ability to go above and beyond what is expected of me? Then how can you say that I was not trained well?”_  
 _“You are disobedient, you refuse to listen to your leaders,” Micheal said with an aggravated shake of his head. Gabriel slowly moved closer to the circle of angels._  
 _“I realize that. But we all know that even in my youth I can beat even the Rea-”_  
 _“Talent does not make up for disobedience, Castiel,” Micheal chastised, “Or do you choose to forget Lucifer's fall? Or perhaps Gabriel's isolation?” Castiel looked down at the golden floor, his grace flickered to dark colors in his pain. He'd been very close to both Gabriel and Lucifer as a fledgling babe; the subject of Lucifer's fall from grace had always been a touchy subject for him, and, matched with mention of Gabriel's self-induced isolation, the mentioning of such events often could stop an argument with the young angel._  
 _“Well this makes things awkward,” Gabriel said suddenly. All the angels turned in shock, their graces flaring an orange red color, making Castiel's head hurt from the sudden emotions displayed unchecked. They were checked soon though and all was back to normal._  
 _“Gabriel?” Micheal asked._  
 _“Last time I checked,” Gabriel shrugged smugly._  
 _“We thought you were dead!” Samandriel burst. Gabriel smiled at the fledgling._  
 _“Sorry to disappoint,” he shrugged._  
 _“How come, even now, I do not sense your grace?” Micheal asked, sounding annoyed and curious._  
 _“That's because I've hidden it, sorry, would you like me to bring it back? I mean, I would love to smite you all but I try not to be so rude, and I'm afraid that having my grace back would make it too much of a temptation,” Gabriel said with a smug and challenging smile._  
 _“What happened,” Castiel asked, “I sense power in you, but not grace.”_  
 _“Oh, see, I need some space to find myself. And, well, I found somebody. The Gabriel you're actually talking to right now is actually the Norse Trickster-god, Loki. Hello!” he wiggled his fingers at them patronizingly._  
 _“You became a Trickster? That's blasphemous!” Raphael roared, his grace burning red and bright in rage._  
 _“Don't test me Raphael,” Gabriel warned calmly, “I can still destroy you.”_  
 _“Why'd you return?” Micheal asked tiredly._  
 _“I don't like how you're picking on Castiel,” Gabriel said simply._  
 _“He disobeyed.”_  
 _“And?”_  
 _“We were teaching him a lesson.”_  
 _“I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say such and ass-holey thing,” Gabriel said with a irritated sigh. The angels were stunned at the use of language. Castiel was interested._  
 _“Now, how about you back off?” Gabriel asked with a suddenly ferocious growl. All the Angels took a step back._  
 _“Gabriel,” Castiel said, taking a step forward, “Why a Trickster?”_  
 _“Because, nobody else would help you and Tricksters are well known for having power to help and just sitting on their asses. So I fixed two problems in one,” Gabriel said with a shrug and a smile._  
 _“You've been gone a long time.”_  
 _“I tried not to, but it took longer than expected.”_  
 _“Oh.”_  
 _“Yeah, but I'm here now.”_  
 _“Thank you. I'm glad you're back. Are you going to stay?” Castiel asked with a hopeful smile. His grace switched to a warm yellow. Gabriel's turned grey. Then green with shots of black and gold. His eyes turned green._  
 _“No. I'm so sorry. But I actually can't stay. I just came to tell these assholes to piss off and stop being jerks,” But I can't stay in Heaven like this.”_  
 _“I'm sorry Castiel.”_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and review!


End file.
